You swore Carter!
by pipersam
Summary: Juste à la fin de Line in the sand...que j'ai arrangé à ma sauce...
1. Chapter 1

You swore Carter !!

_One shot…ou pas…pour me faire pardonner du précédent chapitre de Disparition IV. Pure ship, et mise en place après Line in the sand et j'ai changé un peu la fin…pour les besoins de ma fic pur ship._

Le général s'ennuyait plus que de coutume ce jour là, SG1 était en mission et il ne pouvait même pas appeler Carter dans son labo histoire de passer un après –midi un peu plus agréable. De plus la récente disparition de Daniel ne faisait qu'en ajouter un peu plus dans la balance. O'Neill aurait préféré mille fois se trouver sur le terrain à chercher un certain archéologue qui avait un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis.

Lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner, il en fut presque soulagé. Voyant le nom s'afficher il sentit comme une boule d'angoisse se former au fond de sa gorge. C'était le SGC.

« O'Neill ! »

« Jack, c'est Hank. »

« Danny Boy est de retour…tout nu…encore ? »

« Non Jack… »

Landry n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, son ami avait comprit. Le ton de sa voix était suffisamment éloquent et Jack avait un sixième sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de SG1 et plus particulièrement de son ancien second.

« Carter ? »

« Caldwell est toujours en orbite, il te téléporte au SGC immédiatement. »

« Ok »

Jack raccrocha et n'eut pas le temps de prévenir sa secrétaire. Après tout elle avait l'habitude et Carter passait en premier lieu. Le général deux étoiles ne resta pas plus de quelques secondes à bord du Dédale. En effet, aussitôt après son arrivée il se vit directement téléporté dans le bureau de Hank Landry qui l'attendait.

« Jack. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« A l'infirmerie…Jack attends !! »

L'ancien commandant du SGC disparu, ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de lui expliquer. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de s'introduire dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.

Entre les quatre panneaux métalliques du monte-charge, Landry pu enfin lui parler de l'état de Sam. Celle-ci se trouvait dans le coma après une grave blessure provenant d'une arme Ori. Cameron et elle s'étaient retrouvés protégés par leur récente invention mais bloqués par la même occasion. Sam les avait une fois de plus sauvé au péril de sa vie.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Jack n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il y trouva Teal'c et Cameron assis sur le banc qu'il connaissait trop bien. Celui là même qu'il avait utilisé de trop nombreuses fois, attendant le verdict du médecin à sa sortie de la salle d'opération.

« Général. » Le salua Mitchell après s'être levé.

« Repos Mitchell. »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui dire pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi protocolaire. Seule Sam comptait et les trois hommes autour de lui le comprenaient parfaitement.

Teal'c comme à son habitude se contenta de le saluer de la tête. Jack refusa la chaise de Cameron et commença à arpenter le couloir de long en large. Trois interminables heures s'écoulèrent avant que Caroline ne sorte enfin de la salle d'opération. Cameron se leva, Teal'c se rapprocha et Jack se contenta de lire le soulagement sur le visage du médecin avant de disparaître. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il fallait d'abord qu'il la voie. Le grand Jack O'Neill avait désespérément besoin de voire le visage de son ancien second. Bien sur, seule l'ancienne SG1 savait décrypter le visage impassible du général ainsi que ses réactions. Jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin de Daniel qu'à ce moment là. Fort heureusement la présence tranquille de Teal'c l'aiderait tout aussi bien, mieux peut être que les paroles du linguiste.

S'il était resté, il aurait su que Sam était toujours dans le coma. Qu'elle était reliée à d'horribles machines qui diffusaient des sons cauchemardesques. De vrais appareils de torture morale, voilà ce que toutes ces choses représentaient aux yeux de Jack. Pourtant il ne détacha pas son regard du colonel qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle était anormalement pale, il se demanda soudain de quel degré était son coma.

« Coma de stade 2 général. Le colonel sera véritablement hors de danger lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

Le Dr Lam venait d'entrer dans la pièce, seule. Teal'c et Cameron avaient préféré rester à l'extérieur. Jack ne lâchant pas Sam du regard se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Elle va s'en sortir. Carter est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse…à part Teal'c mais chez lui c'est hors du commun. »

Caroline sourit, c'était une très longue phrase pour O'Neill mais c'est ainsi qu'il cherchait à se rassurer.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous général. Je vous aie fait installer un fauteuil. Je suppose que vous ne quitterez pas son chevet. »

« Bien joué Doc. Merci encore. »

Cette fois il se retourna et la regarda enfin. Caroline ne pu rien déchiffrer sur son visage, elle se doutait pourtant de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Elle lui sourit, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et sortit.

Le général s'approcha de Sam et contourna le lit pour se retrouver du côté où le colonel n'avait aucun fil, aucune intra veineuse, rien susceptible d'être arraché. Jack supposa que c'était l'œuvre du Dr Lam sourit légèrement. Il prit la main de Sam, entremêlant leurs doigts et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa main était si froide. Se sachant seul, Jack pu tomber le masque, et enfin la peur de la perte de l'être aimé se lu sur son visage.

« Tu n'arrêteras dont jamais de me faire de telles frayeur pas vrai ? Mais tu as sauvé un village entier… »

Il caressa son visage de sa main libre puis se pencha et l'embrassa très légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Quand tu seras réveillée, je t'emmène au chalet. Aussi longtemps que le doc le jugera nécessaire. Pas de compromis Carter, cela sera un ordre. »

Il remit une mèche blonde en place puis posa sa main libre sur le cœur de Sam. Il battait normalement, paisiblement comme si elle dormait. Il se pencha une fois de plus afin de pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

«Accroches toi Sam. Je ne te lâche pas…je suis là. »

Il savait ce qu'un coma de stade 2 voulait dire, pas de réaction du malade. Rien, elle n'entendait rien d'après les médecins. Jack ne pu s'y résoudre, il fallait qu'il se persuade que quelque part, Sam était toujours avec lui. Toujours penché auprès de la jeune femme, Jack murmura à nouveau.

« Tu as promis bébé, tu as promis de t'accrocher à nous quoi qu'il arrive. »

Jamais Jack ne s'était autant livré, jamais il n'avait était aussi anxieux et angoissé. Mais jamais Sam n'avait été aussi gravement touchée.

En général s'était lui dans cet état, mais ces dernières années, ils avaient fait des choix qui avaient mis Sam en première ligne. C'était le prix à payer afin d'être enfin heureux…ensemble. Il se savait incapable de lui demander d'y renoncer tout comme il se savait incapable de vivre sans elle. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin un couple.

Il entendit soudain la poignée de la porte s'actionner. Il se tendit à l'extrême, respira à plein poumons et enfin replaqua son masque de général. Il ne lâcha pourtant pas la main de Sam, cela n'était plus un secret pour personne qu'ils étaient ensemble et puis il lui avait dit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

« Cela n'est que moi O'Neill »

Le jaffa avait vu son frère d'arme changer d'attitude, il n'avait pas besoin de cela, pas entre eux. Teal'c se posta de l'autre côté du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jack. Pas un mot de plus de fut échangé. Uniquement un soutien sans faille de la part du Jaffa. Après quelques minutes de silence apaisant, le jaffa parla enfin.

« Le colonel Mitchell souhaite entrer O'Neill. »

« Il attend dehors depuis tout ce temps ? » Demanda Jack tournant la tête vers son ami.

Teal'c hocha la tête. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Décidément, Mitchell entrez voyons !! »

Jack vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Cameron presque penaud.

« Enfin Mitchell, vous n'avez pas besoin de demander la permission. Sam me tuerait si elle savait que je vous ai laissé dehors. »

Le lieutenant colonel sourit légèrement, décidément il ne saisirait jamais le général.

« Merci Mitchell… » Lança Jack après que Cameron se soit appuyé contre le mur au fond de la pièce.

Surpris il se rapprocha.

« Pourquoi mon général?»

« D'avoir empêché Carter de sombrer…et de l'avoir sortit de là. »

Cameron se passa une main dans les cheveux soudain nerveux.

« A vrai dire général, c'est Sam qui a tout fait…je n'ai fait que suivre ses instructions… »

« Merci quand même. »

Mitchell hocha la tête acceptant finalement des remerciements qu'il ne pensait pas mériter.

« Au fait où est Vala ? » se rendit soudain compte Jack.

« Elle déteste les hôpitaux a-t-elle dit…je devais l'appeler lorsque Sam se trouverait enfin dans sa chambre. » Répondit Cam l'air espiègle.

« Vous devriez l'appeler colonel Mitchell…Vala Mal Doran n'aimera pas que l'on soit tous auprès du colonel Carter sans elle. »

« T a raison Mitchell. »

A peine Jack eut-il terminé sa phrase que Vala entra en trombe dans la chambre fusillant Cameron du regard.

« T vous avait prévenu. »

« Cameron… » Lança la brunette l'air enjôleur.

« Vala, je … »

Elle se colla à lui puis lui attrapa l'oreille droite tirant dessus avec force. Cam étouffa un cri de surprise et…de souffrance.

« Vous ne referez jamais cela ? » Demanda-t-elle plus menaçante que jamais.

« Oui. »

« Promettez !! »  
Elle haussa le ton tout en tirant plus fort sur son oreille.

« Promis Vala !! »

Elle le relâcha et tourna les talons aussi rapidement qu'elle était entré dans la pièce. Elle se rapprocha de Jack et le prit dans ses bras sans un mot. Puis elle se pencha auprès de Sam, sembla murmurer quelque chose à son oreille et sortit en trombe, sans un mot de plus. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il aperçu une lueur presque amusée dans le regard du Jaffa. Cameron haussa des épaules lorsque Jack et Teal'c se retournèrent vers lui.

« Elle se fait du souci pour Sam et Jackson et je suis son….exutoire. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux hommes de répondre et sortit saluant le général. Teal'c reposa une main sur son épaule et suivit Cameron.

Jack se demanda soudain ce qu'il ferait sans SG1. Même Vala et son énergie débordante lui avait fait un bien fou dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Sans lâcher la main de Sam, Jack attrapa le fauteuil et l'attira à lui. Il s'installa confortablement, se contentant de la regarder…dormir.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait et surtout qu'il regrettait de ne jamais être capable de le lui dire aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. En deux ans, il ne lui avait dit que deux fois clairement qu'il l'aimait :

Le premier soir où ils avaient enfin franchit le pas, au chalet alors qu'ils admiraient les étoiles.

Et lorsque elle avait débarqué à Washington, en larmes avouant qu'elle presque embrassé un Martouf d'une autre dimension et que le départ de Janet l'avait bouleversée plus qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Il avait alors noyé son regard dans celui bleu azur de Sam. Lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ne cherchant aucunes explications. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle avait pleuré Janet. Elle avait pleuré souffrant de sa culpabilité et de son incapacité à contenir les émotions de Jolinar malgré toutes ces années.

Et aujourd'hui elle se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital et il risquait de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le lui dire à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, voilà la suite._

Le général s'endormit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il se laissa doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience sans que ses doigts ne quittent d'un millimètre ceux de Sam. Il se doutait que le lendemain ses genoux le feraient souffrir mais peu importait. Il lui avait promit de ne pas la quitter et il tiendrait parole.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent lorsque Teal'c entra dans la chambre. Silencieusement il posa un plateau garnit d'un sandwich, d'une tarte au chocolat et d'une bouteille d'eau. Puis il quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il dormait son ami se faisait moins de souci pour la femme qui partageait sa vie.

Le sommeil de Jack était rarement paisible et très souvent de très courte durée. D'autant plus lorsque la vie de personnes de son entourage était en jeu. Ses habitudes ne dérogèrent pas à la règle, il s'éveilla aux environs de 2h du matin presque en sursaut, encore perturbé par son récent cauchemar. Jack se leva marchant sur place afin de se dégourdir les jambes et refusant de lâcher Sam. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit caressant tendrement les cheveux du colonel.

« Toujours ces maudits cauchemars… »

Il se pencha vers son oreille baissant d'un ton comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

« Tu veux entendre un secret ? Il n'y a qu'avec toi dans mes bras que je n'en fais pas. Interdiction de le répéter Carter ! »

Il s'allongea alors avec le plus de précaution possible auprès de Sam, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Puis il leva légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, il la savait sensible à cet endroit. Il en fut presque surprit lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas. Secouant la tête il ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Sam ne dormait pas, elle était dans le coma.

Lorsque Caroline entra dans la chambre aux environs de 7H, elle ne fut guère surprise de trouver Jack endormit auprès de son colonel. Elle sourit, vérifia les constantes de Sam et sortit de la pièce. Elle se doutait que le général n'avait que très peu dormi, aussi décida-t-elle de le laisser récupérer encore un peu. Le Dr rencontra Vala dans les couloirs accompagnée de Cameron et de Teal'c.

« Bonjour Caroline, comment va Samantha aujourd'hui ? »

L'extraterrestre était étrangement calme.

« Tout va bien Vala, son coma n'est plus que léger. Elle est sortie d'affaire. » Répondit-t-elle tout sourire.

« Ca été court, tant mieux. » Continua Cameron visiblement soulagé.

Caroline posa une main sur son épaule et quitta ses amis. Teal'c qui n'avait bien sur pas prononcé un mot, continua d'avancer et entra doucement dans la chambre de Sam. Il ne mit pas deux secondes à ressortir, Vala sur ses talons le percuta.

« Mmm Mr muscle, je vois que vous vous entrainez d'arrache pied….le général dort ? »

Teal'c hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un petit déjeuner. »

« Bonne idée Teal'c, je meurs de faim. »

Sur ces mots, Cameron mena la petite troupe au mess en attendant le réveil de Jack.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jack se réveillait. Il se leva doucement après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

« Je reviens dans 5 minutes, interdiction de se réveiller sans moi hein ? »

Jack sortit à regret, il lui fallait rejoindre les quartiers de Sam afin de faire un brin de toilette. Il ferait le plus vite possible.

Sept minutes plus tard O'Neill s'asseyait auprès du colonel frais et dispo.

« Me revoilà, je vois que tu m'as obéi…Ho Sam je jamais autant souhaité que tu ne me désobéisses que maintenant… »

Jack soupira, resserrant ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme. Il détestait attendre, d'autant plus dans de telles conditions. Il venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, le plus prés du visage de Sam que possible. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement de sa main libre.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait de moi ? Un pauvre vieux général complètement dépendant de son ancien second. »

Jack sourit tristement. Jamais il ne se serait autorisé autant de faiblesse avant Sam. Et pourtant malgré tout cela lui faisait du bien de lui parler, de se livrer ainsi. Bien sur il ne l'avouerait jamais. Une fois Sam de nouveau sur pied, il redeviendrait le Jack d'avant…peut être pas autant après tout. Comment une femme pouvait-elle changer le plus secret des hommes ? C'était Carter…il ne lui fallu pas plus d'explications.

Il passa les heures suivantes à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait manqué à Washington depuis sa dernière visite. Il lui raconta également les derniers épisodes des Simpson, affirmant une fois de plus que le vieux Burns était un goa'uld.

Alors que Caroline allait repasser afin de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle, SG17 rentra plus tôt que prévu, les ¾ de ses membres gravement blessés. SG1 et 2 furent envoyés en urgence afin de récupérer SG16 qui était resté en arrière afin de les couvrir. Jack ne savait donc pas que Sam était quasiment sorti du coma et qu'elle était à présent hors de danger.

La matinée s'écoula sans que Sam n'ait réagit. Jack refusait d'appeler Cassie. Lui apprendre que celle qui avait remplacé sa mère d'adoption était entre la vie et la mort lui était insupportable. La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de savoir, pas encore. Sam et lui l'inviterait tout un week-end au chalet après cela. Oui c'était une meilleure idée, pourtant si l'état de Sam empirait il faudrait bien s'y résoudre.

« Carter tu détins sur moi, je deviens pessimiste maintenant… »

La fin de la journée arriva et Jack ne s'était même pas rendu compte que SG1 n'était pas revenu. Ni même de l'absence de Caroline. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus que Hank était venu lui rendre visite. Le voyant allongé prés de Sam, l'actuel commandant du SGC avait préféré le laisser seul, persuadé que sa fille avait eu le temps de lui parler. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été envoyé en urgence auprès de SG1 et 2 afin d'aider les habitants de M8K980. Walter passa tout de même lui déposer un plateau pour le déjeuner et un autre pour le dîner. Jack le remercia chaque fois, prenant tout de même le temps de se nourrir.

Lorsque Jack regarda sa montre, il était 2H du matin. Il s'était assoupit auprès de Sam sous le coup de l'angoisse et de l'ennui. Il ne prit pas la peine de se lever, il allait juste regarder son colonel dormir. Et peut être ainsi pouvoir récupérer un peu.

Alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, Jack n'en pu soudain plus. Il n'était plus capable de la voir si faible, ravalant sa colère il murmura à son oreille. Le ton de sa voix contrastait avec la tempête intérieure qui l'envahissait. Jack O'Neill avait envi de cogner contre un sac de sable aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi il pourrait évacuer toute cette fureur qu'il avait en lui, se sachant incapable d'aider Sam comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Carter ouvre les yeux… »

Il attendit espérant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

« Allez Sam réveille toi ! Bats-toi, tu es plus forte que ça !! »

Il venait de hausser la voix, trahissant légèrement son angoisse et sa colère. Il patienta quelque secondes de plus. Et soudain il cru sentir le souffle de la jeune femme s'accélérer. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant les machines qui avaient disparu. Comment avait-t-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

« Sam ? »

Il posa sa main libre dans le cou de Sam cherchant son pouls qui venait de s'accélérer.

« Serres ma main, je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Rien ne se produisit, sentant l'espoir renaître Jack se tourna sur le coté la tête appuyé sur son coude, son autre main posé sur la joue du colonel. Son coma avait duré presque 48h, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger un muscle était tout à fait normal. Jack tentait de s'en persuader, pas une seconde il ne pensa à quitter la femme qui partageait sa vie afin d'aller chercher un médecin ou une infirmière. Il avait visiblement raté quelque chose, les machines avaient disparues c'était donc bon signe.

Il lui caressa la joue, remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place.

« Ouvres les yeux bébé, allez fais le pour ton général préféré. »

Il l'observa, la sentant lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'apathie et la douleur. Jack se promit de la laisser se rendormir. Pour le moment il avait besoin de voir ses yeux et d'y noyer les siens.

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin, Sam finit par ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'elle pu distinguer était le regard de Jack terni d'angoisse.

« Voilà mon Aurore…. »

Il lui sourit, il la sentit s'agiter et d'un baiser sur les lèvres il lui intima de rester tranquille. Incapable du moindre mouvement ni même de parler Sam d'un mouvement des yeux lui indiqua la table de chevet. Elle avait soif. Le général se pencha tout en faisant attention à son colonel et attrapa le verre d'eau muni d'une paille. Il l'aida à boire, elle lutta pour ouvrir la bouche et avaler mais ses réflexes revenaient rapidement. Son coma avait été fort heureusement très court. Il reposa ensuite le verre et replongea son regard dans celui de Sam. Le bleu azur lui avait terriblement manqué.

« Tu m'as fait une sacré frayeur tu sais…il n'est pas permit de faire peur à un si vieux bonhomme. »

Sam sourit penaude, puis ouvrit la bouche et Jack comprit un ''désolée''. Sa voix était rauque et toujours endormie. Il la fit boire de nouveau, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle tousse et qu'elle souffre de sa réaction.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sam luttait contre le sommeil. Le général lui sourit.

« Tu as mal ? »

Elle murmura un non assez audible, il lui sourit une fois de plus.

« Alors dors…moi aussi je crois que je vais dormir un peu… »

« Restes avec moi… »

« Je ne bouge pas bébé, crois moi tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant un moment… »

Sam n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son général, elle venait de se laisser aller dans un sommeil réparateur.

_C'est pas finit…mais ça risque de continuer un peu dans le drama…._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sortit de l'ascenseur bien décidée à prouver à Caroline qu'elle était parfaitement apte à reprendre le service actif. Après plus de quinze jours de repos au chalet, elle était retournée au SGC laissant son général à Washington. Le Dr Laam lui avait alors annoncé qu'elle ne repartirait pas en mission avant au moins un mois. Elle avait accepté, parfaitement consciente de son état. Et puis Jack revenait tous les week-ends et elle s'était habituée à cette petite routine. Frôler la mort de près avait changé ces perceptives.

Mais à présent, elle commençait à tourner en rond même dans son labo et Jack lui manquait plus que de coutume. Elle avait besoin d'action et Daniel manquait toujours à l'appel laissant une Vala presque perdue.

Le colonel frappa à la porte du bureau du Dr, laquelle la fit entrer aussitôt.

« Sam, un problème ? »

La brunette lui sourit gentiment.

« Je me demandais quant je…. »

Un halo bleu enveloppa soudain la jeune femme qui disparue aussitôt, Caroline se replongea dans ses rapports le sourire aux lèvres.

« …pourrais repartir… » Sam s'arrêta fixant le colonel Caldwell qui lui souriait « …colonel…mais… »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire colonel…désolé »

Le commandant du Dédale leva le menton vers un de ces hommes et Sam disparut de nouveau.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte où elle se trouvait.

« Jack ? »

Le général se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pile à l'heure ! »

« Mais enfin que… »

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le ponton du chalet de Jack, la lune était levée et illuminait le lac.

« Nous leur avons sauvé les fesses quelques fois, ils peuvent bien fermer les yeux sur quelques petits passe-droits. »

La jeune femme sourit, s'approchant de son compagnon qui lui prit la main. Il y déposa un léger baiser et la guida vers les deux chaises longues.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il lui demanda de s'asseoir.

« Jack… »

Il la rassura d'un sourire puis prit place à ses cotés ne lâchant pas sa main. Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à cette fameuse soirée presque deux ans auparavant.

_Elle avait enterré son père quelques jours avant et quitté Pete. Pourtant ce fut la plus belle nuit de son existence, celle où elle avait posé une question qui avait changé sa vie._

_« Et maintenant ? » Avait-elle lancé dans un murmure redoutant la réponse de l'homme assis à ses cotés, le nez levé vers les étoiles._

_Il s'était retourné, avait posé ses deux mains de chaque coté de son visage et l'avait simplement embrassé. Du grand Jack O'Neill, un homme d'action et non de paroles et il l'avait prouvé. Elle s'était alors souvenue de son délire sur le Prométhée et de la phrase de Jack. « Je suis un homme simple Carter… ». _

Une légère caresse sur sa main la ramena à la réalité. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son général et son cœur s'emballa comme la première fois, comme chaque fois. L'effet de cet homme sur son rythme cardiaque ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Jamais elle n'avait vu le visage de son compagnon aussi expressif. Il se contentait de la fixer, sans un mot et pourtant elle se mit à frissonner.

« Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête comprenant soudain les intentions du général. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme aussi fort ?

« A mon tour de promettre Carter. »

Il sortit alors une bague en or blanc orné d'un diamant et la lui passa au doigt. Jamais leurs regards ne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Le colonel sauta dans les bras de son compagnon enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Jack lui rendit son étreinte l'embrassant passionnément.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre un « je t'aime ». L'attitude de l'homme à ses côtés le lui hurlait.

Le lendemain, ils seraient de nouveau séparés, lui à Washington et elle aux confins de la galaxie. Mais ce soir la nuit leur appartenait. Et Jack comptait bien montrer à Sam combien il l'aimait.

* * *

Au départ cette fic était terminée et puis après quelques demandes, voilà le dernier.

Je n'ai pas fait corrigé ce dernier chapitre et je m'en excuse.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.


End file.
